Confession
by Herdo
Summary: This is a short and shitty fic about Blake who confesses some past crimes to Ozpin.


_**Confession**_

* * *

><p>Blake felt tense, which was a natural reaction to her current state. And the monotone elevator music did nothing except make her feel even more nervous.<p>

The thought of losing one's freedom or life does not help with making an already conflicted mind calm.

But she had already made up her mind, since she could no longer stand the guilty thoughts of countless innocents being harmed due to her being silent, keeping the knowledge of White Fang's atrocities to herself.

The tiny room shook before it completely lost its momentum and then the doors opened and she exited the elevator without thinking.

This is it. She couldn't go back now.

There were three things one noticed about professor Ozpin's office that grabbed one's attention with more ease than the other curiosities and relics that were his rewards and treasures from his adventures of the past.

The most notorious thing was the view behind his desk. The office were located at the top of the highest tower of Beacon, which granted a spectacular view of the school grounds and the surrounding lands.

The second was the large gears and cogs of the clock tower that rotated and groaned with some loud noises. The sight of them spinning in perfect tandem of each other were almost mesmerizing.

The third thing was the size of the office. It was spacious and classy, but generated an ambience of serenity and peace.

And finally, she looked at her principal, professor Ozpin of Beacon.

He was in his middle ages but he clearly hadn't been affected by the cruelty of time as so many others of his age.

He wore a suit in a sharp matter and the brown eyes behind the glasses were both bright with light yet burdened with melancholy. She met his gaze without flinching but her hands couldn't help to slightly tense when she stared into his eyes. There was something in those sad and happy eyes that made her instincts scream to her to get away. That he was _dangerous_.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before she yielded and averted her gaze.

His mouth curved into a tiny smirk due to the minor victory before he took a sip from his coffee.

"Miss Belladonna. I'm glad and relieved that you finally feel confident enough to talk to me. So, how can I help you?"

She took a deep breath. This is it. The moment of truth.

"I-I was a member of the White Fang!"

She hadn't meant to shout but the words flew out of her mouth without her being able to control herself.

She said it. She had finally confessed her crime to a man of the law; a huntsman.

Ozpin was silent for a moment as he processed the shout. And then he placed the coffee cup gently on the desk and folded his hands.

"I see… Could you please elaborate?

She did. She confessed it all, from the very beginning. She told him how she joined the group and how she hurt innocent humans and faunus alike in the name of equality and justice.

The tale went on for several minutes and when she had gotten to the part where she and several comrades attacked a Schnee company caravan, she could no longer hold back her tears and choked back a sobbing hic, which was the sign that she could no longer continue the tale due to the overwhelming guilt and shame she felt for her past actions.

Ozpin studied her for a few minutes in silence as he took in the information.

"…First of all, I want to congratulate you for gathering enough courage in order to inform me of this.

Second, you have my condolences of your troubles in your childhood. It shames and saddens me that some humans still discriminate faunus.

And finally… I, no, _we_ knew about this."

She froze. What did he say…?

"What I mean is that your allegiance and membership with the White Fang is well-known amongst the upper tiers and classes of our societies."

He pressed some buttons on his scroll that laid in front of him on his desk and a large transparent hologram suddenly appeared in front of them both, and the content of the hologram terrified her.

It was data of her, when she was in the White Fang, such as pictures, notes and even personal and secret information. It was as if a stalker had followed her during her whole life, from childhood into teenage years.

"W-what is this..?"

"The White Fang were growing with an alarming and disturbing pace. They were quickly esteemed to be considered a potential risk so the governments, military and schools were ordered to put them on surveillance by the lords of Remnant.

We felt at ease during the first months. The group was peaceful, rational and logical. The higher ups grew fonder of the ideas and suggestions that the White Fang had, so preparations were made to make the demands into reality."

She noticed that Ozpin's eyes got darker, as if he were replaying a bitter memory in his past.

"And then it happened. Faunus extremists got sick of the apparent lack of response from the government so they took matter into their own hands. Or rather, they put bombs in their hands and attacked a government building. And then claimed that they were part of the White Fang.

The trust that the White Fang had gathered from the governments disappeared within 24 hours, despite claims that they had no part of the attack.

And the attacks continued. And soon, the citizens and the government did not see the White Fang as freedom fighters but as terrorists.

That led to a dark spiral, as the increasing mistrust of faunus created more hatred and extremists who chose to use bombs and weapons instead of non-violent demonstrations and debates. And soon the self-fulfilling prophecy was complete as the White Fang changed leadership and embraced the bloody violence against everyone who disagreed with them or their ideology and ideals.

So we were forced to gather data on all members that were considered major risks of the society, and sadly, you were amongst those elite members."

Blake was speechless due to the shock.

"I must confess that we were all surprised when the news that you had left the White Fang reached us. And I was happy to see your name amongst the applicants to Beacon this year."

"W-why were you happy? You saw me as a terrorist, so why would want me in this school? In fact, why was I even accepted?! Is this some sick game to you or something?!"

She did not realize it but she had grabbed the handle of Gambol Shroud, but Ozpin showed no fear or concern for that.

"I was happy because you applying to my school meant that you want to make the world a better place without using terror and hatred. Anyone who recognize that the Grimm are the true enemy of our societies is worthy of respect and honor. That is why I accepted your application and why I refused to heed the words, advices, warnings and demands of the upper ties of society when they learned that the "_Beautiful Beast of the White Fang_" had joined my school. 'Naïve fool', they called me and I responded with calling them 'Racist idiots' for their ignorance and bigotry.

Allow me to reassure you, Blake Belladonna, of what you are. You are a faunus, and a huntress-in-training of Beacon and a talented member of team RWBY. You are my student and a protector of the realm, and the only thing you should feel is pride, in your team, your friends, your race and yourself.

Now then, it's time for bed. Good night, miss Belladonna, and remember, that the world can be a fairy tale, _if_ one works hard enough."

And with that said, the meeting ended and Blake, stunned into silence, quietly turned around and entered the elevator. And when she was left alone in the humming silence of the vertical machine, she finally released the bottled up emotions and let the tears of happiness flow.

For the first time in her life, she no longer felt guilty or ashamed to be a faunus…

And in Ozpin's office, the principal sat and looked out of the school grounds that were lit up by moonlight.

"Indeed, she will be a great defender to this world…"

And he took a final sip of his black coffee before he went to bed.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

"Professor Ozpin, I-I love you!"

He stared at the blushing maiden before he raised his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry Miss Belladonna, but I am already taken. This coffee cup and the liquid dark treasure in it is my beloved wife."

Tears started to well up from her eyes as her heart broke from the cruel news.

"P-professor you idiot! Dummy! You fiend!"

And then she jumped out of his window due to the embarrassment.

He watched her use her landing strategy with interest before he took another sip of coffee.

"Delicious…"


End file.
